1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate comprises a substrate having capacitors and TFTs, and is used to produce the so-called active matrix flat panel display in which the operation of each pixel or subpixel is controlled by a TFT electrically connected to the pixel or subpixel.
A TFT array substrate includes a plurality of TFTs, and fine patterns are formed in each TFT. To form these fine patterns, many processes are performed. In that regard, various methods may be used to form the fine patterns. Among the methods, photolithography using masks is being widely used.
Photolithography is a process which requires precise control. In addition, forming patterns using masks involves many processes such as forming, exposing, developing and etching of a photoresist. Since photolithography using masks involves many processes, it makes the process of fabricating a flat panel display complicated and increases the processing time. Furthermore, photolithography using masks makes process management difficult, causing defects.